Conventionally, a medical suturing device has been used to anchor by suturing a suture site in a patient's body, particularly a suture site comprising the skin and internal organs. For example, fluid food and drinks, such as fluid food and nutrients, are supplied using a gastrostomy tube for those persons whose ability to ingest food from the mouth by their own strength has been reduced due to old age or illness; such a gastrostomy tube is attached by forming a hole in the patient's abdominal wall. In this case, the abdominal wall and stomach wall must be anchored using a medical suturing device in order to properly attach the gastrostomy tube, as shown for example in Japanese Kokai Patent Application No. Hei 5[1993] 161655 (JP5161655).
This medical suturing device is provided with two puncturing needles disposed in parallel while maintaining a gap, and when used for suturing, first the two puncturing needles are led to simultaneously puncture the patient's suture site. Then a suture is passed through one of the puncturing needles, while an internal needle, the distal tip of which is connected to a loop member structured from wire, is passed through the other puncturing needle, and the internal needle is drawn out of the puncturing needle in a condition where the loop member has grasped the suture. The two puncturing needles are then drawn out of the patient, and both ends of the suture projecting from the patient's body are tied together, thus accomplishing the suture. The distal tip of the puncturing needle through which the internal needle is inserted faces the side of the distal tip aperture formed in a bend, and by this means, when the internal needle is pressed within the puncturing needle, the loop member is extended laterally and projected outward, such that it can grasp the suture.
In the above described conventional medical suturing device, when the loop body approaches from below the side facing the distal tip aperture of the inserted puncture needle, the loop body and the suture become difficult to interlace so a reliable engagement is impossible. Therefore the distal tip of the puncturing needle in which the loop is to be inserted is bent such that the distal tip aperture faces sideways. Nevertheless, this has the problem of increasing the resistance during puncture and making the puncture difficult to perform, and it also inflicts pain on the patient. As a result, while the conventional medical suturing device has low puncture resistance, the problem remains of the impossibility of reliable engagement of the loop body and the suture. If the interval between the two puncturing needles of the above described conventional medical suturing device is set at a large valve, the size of the loop body has to be increased to match this interval. In this case, it becomes impossible to form a loop body of sufficient size unless a wide space is occupied within the organ. This results in the problem of the impossibility of reliable engagement of the loop body and the suture.